Mine Forever Part 13
by Elysian
Summary: Ezra's search comes to an end


Mine Forever Part 13  
  
  
Ezra nervously walks back and forth outside in front of the main building. Kat had promised that today would be the day she calls his birth parents. Even though he has no idea when she's going to call, he's sure not going to miss it when she does.  
  
"You trying to kill the grass or something?" David asks walking up to him.  
  
Ezra looks down at the grass trying to figure out what he is taking about. Then he sees the grass is flattened where he's been walking back and forth. He gives a sheepish grin.  
  
"No, I'm just waiting for something." Ezra doesn't want to tell him any more than that. The only person he trusts is Daisy.  
  
David waits for more of an explanation, and then turns to leave when he realizes he isn't going to get one. "Whatever," he mumbles.  
  
Ezra gives a sigh of relief and resumes his pacing.  
  
*****  
  
The day goes by slowly. Ezra is forced to go to classes. Lunch passes. More classes. Dinner passes. No call from Kat.  
  
Daisy notices that something has been bothering Ezra all day. He hasn't told Daisy the good news yet. He wants it to be a surprise.  
  
"What's wrong, Ezra?" They're sitting at one of the picnic tables outside in the moonlight.  
  
He figures now would be a good time to tell her. "Kat called yesterday. She found them."  
  
"Ezra, that's great!"  
  
"She told me she was going to call them today. But I haven't heard from her yet."  
  
"I'm sure she'll call soon," Daisy reassures him. "She probably just has a lot of homework or something."  
  
"Yeah," he half heartedly agrees.  
  
"Ezra!" Sophie's voice breaks their conversation. "You have a phone call!"  
  
A huge smile breaks out over Ezra's face. "You'll wait here?"  
  
Daisy nods and Ezra races toward the main building.  
  
"It's Kat," Sophie hands Ezra the phone.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaims out of breath.  
  
Sophie leaves the room wondering why Kat is calling Ezra.  
  
"Ezra, I'm so sorry I didn't call you earlier. I'm sure you must have been going crazy, but one of my professors needed help putting up decorations for out dance and I couldn't say no," she aplogizes.  
  
"It's ok, Kat. Did you call them?" Ezra can't stand the suspense any longer.  
  
"Yes, I called them," Kat says slowly.  
  
"And......?"  
  
Kat takes a deep breath. "And I'm really sorry, Ezra, but they don't want to talk to you."  
  
Ezra feels like a ton of bricks has just been dropped on top of his heart.  
  
"They don't want to talk to me? Why-why not?"  
  
"They told me that you're part of their past. And they're sure you're happy with you're adoptive family."  
  
Ezra doesn't have anything to say. He feels like bursting into tears, but doesn't want to do that while Kat is on the phone.  
  
"Thanks, Kat. At least you tried," he finally manages.  
  
"Are you going to be ok, Ezra?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine. I should've expected this."  
  
He hangs up the phone and slowly heads outside with a heavy heart. He sits down at a different picnic table than the one Daisy is sitting at. He puts his head in his hands and just starts to cry.  
  
Daisy watches as Ezra sits down at the other picnic table. She has never seen him cry before. That must mean bad news. She walks over, sits next to him, and puts her arm around him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He slowly lifts his head and his tears glisten in the moonlight. He wipes them away with his sleeve.  
  
"They don't want to talk to me."  
  
"Oh, Ezra." Daisy engulfs him in a hug. A fresh set of tears form in his eyes.  
  
"I should've known they wouldn't want to talk to me. Now I'll never have a real family."  
  
Daisy slightly pulls away from him. "Ezra, you have a family right here at Horizon. Peter and Sophie are almost like parents. And you have me. Ezra, I love you."  
  
He lifts his head and looks into her eyes. "You love me?"  
  
Daisy gives a small grin. "Don't make this any harder for me. You're the only person who's ever really cared about me. I never really knew what love was until I met you. Before, in the boathouse, I guess I was just scared."  
  
The sadness leaves Ezra's face. "I love you, too, Daisy. And I guess you're right. I don't need my birth parents. I have the perfect family here at Horizon."  



End file.
